Christmas Kiss
by MayaKills
Summary: Sanji had a plan to get Robin or Nami to kiss him but it backfires. Read to find out what happened.


**Maya- Hey everyone. I decided to take a break from writing Kitsune and write a Christmas special! XD**

**Zoro- Oh joy just what we all want for Christmas. **

**Maya- Hey cut the sarcasm, can't you be nice since it's Christmas.**

**Zoro- (sigh) Fine.**

**Maya- Yay. Well here is my gift to all my readers. XD **

Zoro and Sanji stared up in shock as the rest of the crew chuckled around them. They never thought that they'd be forced into a situation like this. Sanji had put it up thinking that he would have been able to catch Nami or Robin under it then he would have gotten an extra Christmas gift from them but he now knew he was wrong. He must have been very bad this year for he had gotten something worse then coal.

Sanji was trying to lure Nami under it when he tripped over Chopper who was wrapping a gift on the floor. He would have fallen on his face if Zoro hadn't been there to catch him. It was then that Nami made a loud chorus of "Ohhhhhhhh" as she pointed to the plant above them. Sanji cursed in his mind when he realized that it was one of the many mistletoes that he had hung around the ship.

Zoro seemed confused as did the rest of the crew. They all followed her line of sight and their jaws dropped when they saw it. Zoro almost dropped Sanji in shock.

"No no no no no no!" He yelled out. "There is no way that I will kiss him."

"But Zoro." Luffy whined. "You have to."

"Where the hell does it say that I have too?" Zoro asked.

"But it's a Christmas tradition." Chopper argued.

"Then I won't celebrate it." Zoro stated.

"Oh too bad Zoro." Nami sighed. "And here I was thinking of cutting back your dept for Christmas this year."

Zoro seemed to hesitate and have a stare down with Nami before saying. "On this cheek."

"Lips." Nami said.

"Peck." Zoro replied.

"No, tongue." Nami said.

"No tongue, thirty seconds." Zoro reasoned.

Nami seemed to ponder over it for a moment and then nodded. "Deal."

"I never agreed to this!" Sanji yelled as he jumped out of Zoro's arms.

"Then I guess none of us will follow that tradition this year." Robin said.

Sanji pouted and looked between Nami, Robin, the mistletoe and then Zoro. He wanted to kiss either Nami or Robin (preferable both) about as much as he didn't want to kiss Zoro. The thought of his lips pressed against those of the muscle headed idiot disgusted him to the core. Knowing Zoro he had already downed two bottles of alcohol and was half way through his third. The kiss would probably be comparable to kissing a dog mixed with a rock. Was it really worth it for the chance to kiss either Nami or Robin.

"Fuck." Sanji cursed as he grabbed Zoro's face and pulled it to his. To his surprise Zoro's lips were much softer then he thought. In fact they were the softest lips he ever kissed. They tasted of the hot chocolate they had earlier mixed with the spiciness of a candy cane that Zoro must have snuck off a tree.

Before he knew it Nami was yelling "times up" and Zoro was pulling away. Part of Sanji wished to reach out and pull Zoro back but the more sensible part knew that it would be a bad idea.

The crew all chuckled as they went back to doing what they were doing previously. Sanji peeked up through his blonde hair that had fallen over his face when he looked away from Zoro. Zoro had a light pink tint on his cheeks and his eyes seemed to look everywhere but at Sanji.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable Sanji cough and moved away to help Chopper pull the tape out of his fur.

Later that night Sanji and Zoro were left in charge of putting the gifts from Santa under the tree for Chopper, Luffy and Ussop. Zoro had suggested just telling them that Santa isn't really but the rest of the crew called him heartless so that idea was quickly abandoned. So there they were feeling awkward next to each other due to what happened earlier and trying to get the job done as quick as possible.

Zoro looked out of the corner of his eyes at Sanji just as said man was bending over to place a gift under the tree. His small, round butt in the air at just the right angle to give Zoro one of the best views he ever saw. Feeling things growing tight in his pants Zoro looked away.

The kiss he had shared earlier with the blonde man had sent electricity through his veins and his blood to the southern parts of his body. Their lips had fit perfectly against one another and it tasted of the mint tooth paste that the cook favored. He had lost himself in the kiss and when Nami yelled that the time was up he almost jumped. Remembering that the rest of the crew was there Zoro pulled away and tried to look anywhere but the cook. He had never been as embarrassed in his entire life then he did at that moment.

"Hey meat-head, does it look good?" Sanji asked.

Hearing the question Zoro went and stood next too Sanji. All the gifts surrounded the tree and it looked like something you'd see in a cheesy Christmas card. All it needed were the mom and dad along with their two children (one boy and one girl) and a large dog.

"Looks good to me." Zoro said as he tilted his head to get a different angle. "Can we go to bed yet?"

"Wait." Sanji said as he reached out and grabbed Zoro's arm as he tried to walk away.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Mistletoe." Sanji said as he pointed up. Zoro looked up and noticed that they were under one.

"How many of those did you put up?" Zoro asked.

"Seven, I think." Sanji replied.

"Can I go to bed now?" Zoro asked.

Sanji shook his head. "No since we stood under one we have to kiss."

"We don't have to, what the crew doesn't know won't hurt them." Zoro said as he tried to walk away. If he kisses Sanji again without someone to tell them their times up then he has no clue how long he'd end up kissing Sanji.

"Just because you're not into these traditions doesn't mean I'm not, besides I refuse to lie to Nami or Robin." Sanji huffed.

Zoro knew that Sanji would refuse him o leave until he went through with it so gathering up all his courage he sighed. "Fine, thirty seconds."

Sanji nodded and pulled Zoro so that they were both under the mistletoe. Pushing his body up against Zoro's he turned his head a little to give them better access. Zoro followed his lead and leaned down until his lips were fully against Sanji's.

The taste of his tooth paste was still there and it was even better then before. He tried to count the seconds in his head but feeling Sanji move to get a better angle made his completely forget to count.

Sanji on the other hand was still counting and when he reached thirty he didn't pull away. Feeling that Zoro didn't do the same Sanji felt encouraged. Opening his mouth he stuck his tongue out and licked along the bottom line of Zoro's lips. Zoro slowly opened his mouth and allowed Sanji in. Sanji chased Zoro's tongue around in his mouth. The taste of candy canes and hot chocolate still there.

Feeling Sanji get more into the kiss turned Zoro on even more then he was before. Carefully lifting his hands he placed them on his hips. Sanji tongue pulled out of his mouth and Zoro chased after it. Sanji allowed him to thrust his tongue in as they began walking backwards. Feeling his legs hit the back of the couch Zoro sat down.

Sanji finally left the kiss only to fall down on the ground between Zoro's legs. His beautiful blue eyes staring up at Zoro.

"May we continue?" Sanji asked. Zoro nodded and watched as Sanji kicked off his pants as he unzipped Zoro's. Once that was done he licked his fingers until they were nice and wet. Pulling his fingers out of his mouth Sanji placed them at his anus. As he pushed one finger in he used his free hand to pull Zoro's cock from his pants and took it in his mouth.

Zoro watched as Sanji fingered himself as he sucked him off. The sight so erotic that he thought he'd cum. He could feel Sanji's tongue run up and down the side of his cock. He watched as Sanji then added a second and third finger. Feeling close he pulled on Sanji's hair.

Sanji seemed to have gotten the message because he stopped sucking and stood up. Placing his legs on either side of Zoro Sanji successfully straddled his lap. Reaching down Sanji then guided Zoro's cock between his legs and lowered his hips.

Sanji was tight and it felt too good. Every once in a while Sanji would stop and breath for a moment then move down a bit more. He repeated this process until Zoro was completely inside him.

Zoro's cock was big and thick. It felt like his insides had gotten bigger and that any more and he'd die. Yet it felt so good. Placing his hands on Zoro's shoulders Sanji raised himself up before dropping down. Zoro's cock hit something inside him that had him gasping and seeing stars. Wanting to feel it again Sanji repeated what he just did.

Before long he was moving up and down on Zoro as fast as he could as Zoro thrusted up to meet his every action. Their lips were once again locked together in a heated kiss as they drew closer and closer to their orgasm.

"Fuck, Zoro." Sanji gasped. "I'm so close."

"Me too." Zoro panted. "Together."

Sanji didn't need to be told twice. With one last thrust he pulled off Zoro and their cum splashed up and onto their chests. They panted together as they tried to catch their breath. Zoro caught his first and took off his shirt to clean up their cum. Sanji leaned down and kissed Zoro once again. "Hey Zoro."

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Merry Christmas." Sanji smirked.

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed the story, I'll also be writing one for new years. If you liked it please check out some of my other stories. Also it would mean a lot if you'd review. Merry Christmas everyone XD**


End file.
